Paper Mario: The Ancient Orbs
Mario's back, and he's more Paper than ever! Go on an epic adventure with your favorite paper plumber yet again in his latest adventure! Story Mario and Luigi decide to pay Peach a visit. On there way, they notice something in the sky. A black hole! Everybody freaks out, wondering why the black hole formed. The Black Hole sucks up the Mario Bros. and then disappears. It turns out the black hole wasn't a black hole at all, but a portal. When they reach the end of the portal, they are in some parallel dimension. A friendly pixl greets them as they arrive. The pixl then tells them that she is the one who teleported them here in the first place, and she also tells them that her names is Wingz. This is where our story begins. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi Partners Chapters Prologue Wingz tells the Mario Bros. that they need to collect the "Ancient Orbs." They are actually the ancients trapped inside of an orb by a demon's power. A thousand years ago, there were 8 Ancients. They ruled over the dimension with peace and justice. However, the Shadow King came out of nowhere and secretly trapped the ancients in orbs one by one. After a short time, the Shadow King had trapped all the Ancients in orbs besides one..... Merlar. I was the strongest of them all. I fought very bravely, but before long the Shadow King accidentally turned me into a Pixl, making me lose most of my power. However, I trapped the Shadow King using the power of love. This turned the Shadow King into the Chaos Heart. He was then sealed away. However, this angered the Shadow Queen, and this led to the events of Paper Mario TTYD. All seemed well and good, until years later. After the events of Super Paper Mario, the Chaos Heart was destroyed... but not the Shadow King. He was now free. He had started look all over for the Ancient Orbs, so he could finish the final step in his plan. He was going to harness the power of all the Ancients. This is when I sent you heroes here to help me. After they talk a bit, they decide that they should first go get the help of Wingz friend Koop. Chapter 1 -Happy Hills When the Mario gang arrive, they go to find Koop's home. Once they reach his house, they then explain everything to him. He then tells them that he actually HAD one of the ancient orbs, but then a giant piranha plant ate it then took it away. Koop joins them, and they head over to a big mossy fort covered with vines. They go inside, and find a bunch of Piranha Plants guarding the way to the top. After beating the Piranha Plants, and solving some puzzles, they finally reach the top. There, they battle the Deadly Piranha, and after the battle, they take the Orb. Wingz uses her powers to free Merlon, the ancient of wisdom. Merlon then leaves to the sacred palace and wishes the gang good luck. They go back to Wingz home and locate the next orb. Chapter 2 -Bomb Factory They arrive at a factory, which is home to many Bob-ombs. When they get there, they find an area of Bob-ombs being attacked by Chain Chomps. Just then the Chain Chomps fled to a different part of the factory. After talking to some Bob-ombs, they figure out that the Chain Chomps kidnapped some of the Bob-ombs. They also figured out that the Chain Chomps had one of the orbs. Wondering why the bad guys always have what they need, they ran off to find the Chain Chomps. Along the way, they found a big wall blocking their path. They decide to try and find a different route, and go in a different direction. They happen to stumble upon two chain chomps, and a little bob-omb. Apparently, that bob-omb was kidnapped, and he escaped, but then the chain chomps found him. They defeated the chain chomps, and the little bob-omb thanked them. He introduced himself as Super Bob-omb, aka Bob-boy. (He always wanted to be a superhero, so he always wears a cape.) He decided that since he's always wanted to be a hero, that he should go with the heroes. They then showed Super Bob-omb the wall blocking their path, and he blew the wall up like it was nothing. They move onward and eventually find the Chain Chomps and their leader, Chain Chunk. After a battle, they obtain the second orb. Once again, Wingz uses her powers, and out comes Merluvlee, the ancient of love. She then goes back to the sacred palace. Chapter 3 -White Woods They have located an ancient orb deep in the white woods. They go in, although Luigi is a little reluctant about it. They travel through, and eventually reach an abandoned mansion. They go inside and find a bunch of boos everywhere. Luigi freaks out, although Wingz calms Luigi down by telling him that these Boos are friendly, and that this is their "town." They find an item shop, and decide to buy some items. However, they notice that the owner of the shop is really sad. They ask him what is wrong, and he tells him that his family was kidnapped by a gang of dry bones. They tell him that they would help him, and hearing this, Business Boo decided to tag along with them. They went deeper into the woods, and found a swamp. When they took a few steps close, a bunch of dry bones rised out of the swamp and started attacking the heroes. They fought off the dry bones and dove into the swamp, finding a cave at the bottom of the swamp. They go in the cave and find a Dark Bones, a cage with Business Boo's family in it, and an ancient orb. They fight off the dark bones, and then they free Business Boo's family. Then, Wingz uses her powers to free Merlee, the Ancient of Beauty. They go back home and find out where the next orb is... Shy Guy Maze. Chapter 4 -Shy Guy Maze The heroes make their way to the start of a long maze, which is home to many shy guys. They find out that the red shy guys are peaceful, while the black ones are not. They venture through the maze and eventually find a shy guy cornered by a bunch of Bad Guys. They help the shy guy fight off the Bad Guys, and then the shy guy introduces himself. He is Sword Guy, the brave leader of the shy guys. The heroes tell him about their adventure, and Sword Guy seems happy to join them. They venture through the rest of the long maze, and find themselves at the end, where the evil Dark Guy is. They fight him off, and obtain another orb. Wingz uses her power to reveal Merlow, the Ancient of Bravery. They go back home and find out the next orb is at Cheep Cheep Island. Chapter 5 -Cheep Cheep Island The heroes buy themselves a boat in a local store and sail off to Cheep Cheep Island. They arrive at the island and get greeted by Yoshis and Cheep Cheeps. The residents give them some shelter for the night. After a good night sleep, the heroes wake up to see the town in havoc! It turns out their Chief was kidnapped by Buzzy Beetles and Spike Tops! In the midst of the town panicking, a certain Yoshi Kid decides to go and save the Chief. The yoshi kid runs off, and the heroes follow him. Along the way, the heroes found a cheep cheep being attacked by bloopers. They fought off the bloopers, and the Cheep Cheep (named Cheepina) offered to tag along as thanks. They go off to the volcano and find the yoshi kid in front of it. Apparently, there is a big gap between the volcano and the island. The yoshi kid (named Smash) tells the heroes that if they can help him get across, then he would help them with their adventure. Smash then joins the group, and the heroes use Smash's hover ability to get across. Smash then feels a bit stupid after this. They journey into the volcano and fight their way past a bunch of buzzy beetles and spike tops. They eventually reach Big Top, the leader of them all. After defeating Spike Top, they free the chief and obtain another orb. This orb reveals Merlumina, the Ancient of the stars. The heroes then figure out the next orb is at Cloud Castle. Chapter 6 -Kloud Kingdom The heroes then try to think of a way to get up to Kloud Kingdom. They then come up with a solution. After doing som research, they find out about a beanstalk that could take them up there. They find this beanstalk and climb up to Kloud Kingdom, which is being raided by Ruff Puffs. They eventually end up saving a lakitu named Lacky, and even though he isn't that brave, he decides to join them anyway, so he could become courageous. They eventually make it to Cloud Castle, and in there they find King Lakitu being attacked by Tuff Puff. They defeat Tuff Puff and get another orb, which reveals Merloo, the Ancient of Darkness. However, right when they free the ancient, Tuff Puff blows them away right before dying. The heroes get blown onto Silver Summit, home of the Silver Ninjis. Chapter 7 -Silver Summit Once the heroes land on the summit, the silver ninjis help the heroes recover. Once they have recovered, the leader of the Silver Ninjis, Ninju, tells them that they need training. If they succeed in their training, then they will be given an orb. After a bit of training, the heroes must defeat 4 Ninjis. The fire ninji, the water ninji, the stone ninji, and the nature ninji. Then, they must go to Ninju's dojo and defeat Ninjason, Ninju's apprentice. Once they beat Ninjason, then they must beat Ninju to obtain the orb. Once they obtain the orb, then it reveals Merlight, the ancient of light. They then teleport to the sacred dimension. (Note: In this chapter, one may unlock Ninjo as a partner if they find him and defeat him in combat.) Intermission Once they arrive at the sacred dimension, the heroes set off for the sacred palace. Once they get to the palace, they speak with the Ancients. The Ancients then give them a little star. They ask the ancients what it is, but the Ancients only say "Use this in your darkest hour." The Ancients then teleport them to the Dimension of Shadow. Chapter 8 -Dimension of Shadow Once the heroes arrive, they go through tons of dark and dangerous trials. After a bunch of puzzles and fights, they finally reach The Shadow King. The Shadow King then throws the world into darkness. The heroes then engage him in combat. The Shadow King, knowing he doesn't stand a chance, brings out something the heroes would never expect. The Chaos Heart! The Shadow King restored it to give him infinite power, and to destroy all worlds! The Shadow King absorbs the Chaos Heart and becomes invincible! The heroes start freaking out, all except Mario. Mario pulls out the star the Ancients gave them earlier. The Shadow King laughs at him, thinking that he can't beat him with a little star. However, the star shines very brightly, and splits into multiple parts. Each part goes to each place they have been to and gathered the cheers of every person they have saved. It all seemed very familiar. The parts then come back and form the star again, and, with the Star's new power, the heroes absorb it, and become super! Now, the real final battle begins! After a long and hard battle, the heroes eventually beat the Shadow King. They then go back to Wingz hometown. Epilogue Wingz opens up a portal for Mario and Luigi. After saying their good byes, the Mario Bros jump into the portal. The next scene shows the Bros in their house, talking to each other. Suddenly, Mario gets an email. Mario opens the email, and it's a video of Wingz. Wingz then shows Mario and Luigi what everybody is doing. Koop is now training to become a great hero. Super Bob-omb is trying to be the best kid he can for his Mom and Dad. Business Boo is still running his thriving shop, and whenever he has free time, he goes and spends time with his family. Sword Guy went back to being a wise and strong ruler of the shy guys. Cheepina started swimming lessons for Yoshis and Little Cheep Cheeps. Smash has started giving fighting lessons, and Koop is one of his students. Lacky has become the bravest Lakitu of them all, making his family proud. Ninjo has become a master ninji, and watches over the Silver Summit. Then, Wingz tells them that they are welcome to come back anytime. The Mario Bros wonder how they can get back, but then they hear the doorbell ring. They answer to Parakarry, who gives them a package. Mario opens the package to find a remote. He then presses the button on the remote, and it reveals a portal. The Bros look at each other, and then the credits play. Tattle Log (Enemies and Bosses) *Bosses are italicized! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:2012 Category:Paper Player Games